<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Living Color by Name1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969443">In Living Color</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Name1/pseuds/Name1'>Name1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Introspection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:41:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Name1/pseuds/Name1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Din ponders the colors in his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) &amp; Din Djarin &amp; Cara Dune, Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Din Djarin &amp; Cara Dune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Living Color</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Guys, this isn't even a story :D<br/>It's just a thought I had to get out before I can open the next draft.<br/>Don't mind me, nothing to see here lol .</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>The visor allows him a lot of benefits. Long distance vision can be dialed in and it allows him to calculate distances between objects better than he could on his own. It even gives him the ability to track heat signatures, see the ultraviolet spectrum, and see in the dark remarkably well. What it doesn’t do, is allow him to see colors in the way most people perceive them—vibrant and powerful. Everything seen through the visor is duller...muddled.....a more washed out version of its true color. It's a small sacrifice he's grown accustomed to, but it also means he sees them so much more vividly when he gets to take it off. He's never really believed in the color symbolism nonsense of those who claim to be more enlightened than him, where green is good and red is evil, but sometimes he thinks there might be something to it after all. At the very least, he associates certain colors with everyday aspects of his life now. </p><p> </p><p>For example, indigo was the color fresh bruises after their sparring sessions when they poke at them playfully and keep count in a game where there’s never a loser. It was the color of sunset, especially over planets with large oceans and a thin atmosphere. An indigo sunset was so rare, that they always took notice and stopped what they were doing to enjoy the rare sight. Now, he associated that purple color with the feeling of impending peace and relaxation--simply taking a break and watching the sun go down; sometimes for an hour or more. </p><p> </p><p>Blue was the color of calm--the color of peace. It was both the color of still open water and the color of the deep ocean waves and swells that carried a surreal amount of power behind them. It was the color of fresh drinking water and the color of the sky on about half of the planets they visited. It was a color he got used to seeing as they left the atmosphere on their return to space where they called home.  </p><p> </p><p>Green was easy--he barely had to think about that one at all. Green was the color of the kid and his fuzzy ears. It was the color of Cara's armor when it was clean and not covered in dirt or blood or engine grease.  It was the slight twinge of envy toward other Mandalorians and how they looked at her when they watched her fight.  It was also the color of <em><span class="u">their</span> </em>envy when they looked back at him and realized they were <em>together </em>and not planning on separating for the foreseeable future. It was the color of grass and trees and moss when they took a break by a stream or in a clearing to let the kid just be a kid. </p><p> </p><p>Yellow and orange were the colors of most of the suns they flew past as they made their way from one edge of civilized space to the other. It was the Sun on Nevarro that warmed his face when he went out in the arid desert to savor a rare moment of sun on his forehead and cheeks, while Cara sat on the speeder looking purposefully off in the horizon to make sure the coast was clear.  Orange was the flames that had almost engulfed all of them if not for the kid's power years ago--the moment he realized Cara really was going to die there with him instead of leaving him to save herself.  Yellow was the warm feeling in his chest whenever she or the kid made him laugh--so hard sometimes that it was hard to breathe. </p><p> </p><p>Red was the color of passion, obviously. It wasn't just danger and bloodshed though, but the red of her lips the few times he'd kissed her in the daylight and the pink color that crept up her exposed chest and neck when her blood ran hot.</p><p> </p><p>Black was the most confusing. It used to be the color that was the most obvious-- the dark, heavy, nothingness of space-- the color of <em>absence</em> or the void. Now when he pictured the color black, it was the color of her eyes and the kid’s-- the color of her hair, especially when it was wet and the color of the pins she used to keep it in place that he found littered around the ship . Black was still the color of space, but instead of the darkness he used to travel alone, it didn't seem so lonely anymore. His life certainly wasn’t empty any longer or filled with only muted colors. Despite wearing the same helmet he had since adolescence, he saw every hue so much more vividly than he used to. He didn’t understand it, but then again, some of the best things in his life were inexplicable. For being a successful hunter who had cheated death on more than a few occasions and let nothing get by him, it was remarkable how many <em>good</em> things had snuck up on him when he least expected it.</p><p>  </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have one more draft I want to finish by the the end of the month, maybe two, but that's unlikely with work. we'll see :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>